


Antares

by escarei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, Grim Reapers, Pirates, Purgatory, Styx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escarei/pseuds/escarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace died. Most people thought he went to hell for his sins and bloodline. His friends and loved ones hoped he ended up in Heaven, or in a better place. Some theologians even debated about the possibility of his reincarnation. The fact is... Ace, being the stubborn, hotheaded rebell he always was, did neither. To his credit, the sailors' tales about Styx being "just a river" and the Grim Reaper maneuvering "just a small boat" on it were not exactly accurate... A black armada carrying souls, dead pirates from exotic places, angels, devils and bureaucrats of all things... Who said the afterlife is boring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antares

His feelings turned from blue to white, slowly slipping out of existence. It was a very complex state, being empty on the inside while his body felt heavy and rigid. He couldn’t move. He was dead already. Maybe somewhere in the remote parts of his consciousness, he could still register the chaotic movements of the world he just left behind, but the bigger part of his being got pulled away to an unknown place.   
Ace opened his eyes to brightness. It was certainly weird, since the light seemed to come from everywhere, or more precisely, jut to be there, without a distinguishable source. The sky above him was cloudless, and instead of the usual blue fitting to this kind of daylight, it was dark, like the night sky, spotted with stars and galaxies. It looked endless and glorious. With effort, he turned his head to the side, and his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.  
“Flowers...?” – He thought to himself. He didn’t know why seeing flowers here surprised him, but to be honest, they were a bit odd. Their petals were white on the outside, but pitch black on the inside, their stalks and leaves following in similar monochrome fashion. They surrounded him from all sides, standing still in their places. The lack of any kind of wind became apparent to Ace. In fact, the closest moving things seemed to be the faraway galaxies, but in his immediate reach, the world was motionless.   
“Rustle.”  
The sound of a single page turned in a book. That was the sound what breached the silence. Ace jolted up, alert and fight ready. He looked hard but saw nothing, except the endless flower-field extending far to the horizon. He quickly spun around, and the sudden amount of Things in his vision made him step backwards. It’s not like a whole city was behind him, no. A single house, a tower like structure reached for the sky some twenty meters from him, and even closer stood an elegant wrought iron table, a sunshade without any real function, and a chair. On the chair there sat a woman, as Ace called her in his head for lack of a better word. The female part was somewhat recognizable, but the human part would’ve needed some convincing. She had white skin, but not like that pale, rosy shade what people usually call white. Her skin was really, truly the colour of sea foam or freshly fallen snow. Her hair and most of her dress was white too, with some additional black stripes on the front and the sleeves. She wore a crown made of those monochrome flowers. Her figure was so still, she could’ve been easily mistaken with a statue. The only moving parts of her were her eyes, following the lines in the book what she held in her hands. Yellow irises on black sclera... just like a wild animal’s or a demon’s eyes would be.   
\- So, you finally came to your senses... – She said suddenly, without looking at Ace. Or inhaling first... Creepy.   
The boy just stared at her, not knowing how to respond to that. He was still on high alert. The woman straightened up and turned towards him, putting her book down on the small table.   
\- My name is Nartex. I’m sure you have more than one question to ask. You fell pretty far from the usual...  
\- Fell? – Asked Ace confused.  
\- Yes, from the stars. – She responded while pointing upwards. – People like you fell closer to the sea in the majority of the time.   
\- People like me? Like... pirates?   
\- No. Dead people.   
\- Oh... – Ace already knew this of course, he didn’t forget the fact that he died, nor did he forget the last minutes of his life.   
\- Luffy... I... I was alone, right? No one came after me or fell down with me, right?   
\- Well, not anyone I saw. – Nartex responded, while piercing him with and interested gaze. She looked at him like one would at a fascinating science project.   
\- ... My name is Ace, nice to meet you. – He said after a while, remembering some manners what Makino taught him. The woman seemed to be amused by his behaviour.   
\- Can you please tell me where I am?   
\- You are in a place called White Desert. As you can see, it’s pretty bare, except for these flowers... however, I have to warn you... At night, some nasty creatures lurk around, and as you are now, you would be an easy prey to them...  
\- I can assure you I can protect myself, I’m strong! – He responded immediately, a bit annoyed. No one can imply that he’s a weakling. Of course the fact that he’s pretty young but already dead might contradict his statement a little, especially for those who have no idea how and why he died. He lifted his arm and tried to summon a small flame, but nothing happened.   
\- Oh, shit...  
\- Hmm? - Tilted Nartex her head to the side while wearing a curious expression.   
\- My devil fruit powers are gone...   
\- Devil fruit?   
\- It’s... It’s a kind of fruit which gives you a special ability if you eat it. They say every fruit has a small devil residing in it, which moves inside the person who got the powers from it.  
\- Oh, how peculiar! But I think it’s better for you to not have that kind of thing here. – Mused Nartex, tapping her chin thoughtfully.  
\- Why?   
\- Well... this is the starting point of your afterlife. Your place is undecided yet, but I’m pretty damn sure a small devil inside you would’ve just tilted your scale to the wrong direction...  
\- Right... Wait, so that means this is not Hell or Heaven... I’m in Purgatory? Who will decide where should I go from here? Why am I the only one here with you? – asked Ace in rapid succession.  
\- Wait... slow down boy! As I said, this is the White Desert, and nothing else. This is an infinite space, where lost souls wander forever, or those who get away or were banished from the system. After a while they turn into hideous creatures and monsters, keen to devour each other. Normally, the souls of the dead travel trough the Universe to get here, but they fell closer to the sea and the shoreline. You never heard the name Styx before?  
Ace furrowed his brow, while he tried to remember the old stories of sailors. The picture of Marco floated to the front of his mind, alongside the faces of other members of his crew... well, his old crew, as they sat next to a huge table, exchanging stories and wisdoms about life and the secrets of the ocean.   
\- Styx... is the name of the river what Death crosses with the souls of the deceased, bringing them to the other side... – He said after a while, burying his nostalgia and memories deeper down for the time being. It was still too new not to hurt, but he had to keep himself from breaking down.   
\- That’s partially correct. – Bobbed Nartex her head approvingly. – Actually Styx is a sea or ocean even... The dead can’t really go back to correct the mistakes in the false rumours, and those who only saw it from the shoreline for a few seconds, couldn’t comprehend just how great and long stretching the water truly is.  
\- So, I have to go to that sea and cross it? – Asked Ace simply. It seemed like an easy task.  
\- Yes, that’s one of your choices, the common one, if you allow me... As I said earlier, if you stay here, your soul will be destroyed and lost forever. There are several ferries along the shoreline; they all look the same, black with a Reaper on them as captain... You should have a boarding pass with you somewhere.  
\- Huh? – Ace looked really surprised at the woman’s statement, and started searching his pockets for something resembling a boarding pass. He couldn’t find anything on his person, so he turned and looked around between the flowers. His gaze fell on a shiny black card. He bent down and picked it up, and upon closer inspection, he could see his own name written on it with plain silver fonts. The other side had two dates, the one when he was born, and the one when he died.   
\- Pretty simple...   
\- Not at all! – Smiled Nartex at him. – It has much more information on it, but only a Reaper can read it. This is just for you, so you won’t lose it or mistook it for someone else’s. Make sure you don’t misplace it, without this you can’t get on a ferry!   
\- Okays... Answered Ace absentmindedly, looking at the card in his hands. Twenty years between the two dates... not much.   
Nartex stood up, and gathered her book from the table.  
\- You better come in... Nightfall is close, and this place while close to the shoreline and the ports, not as well protected.   
Ace looked up at her and then glanced around the flower-field.   
\- How can you tell? I’m sure it’s just as bright now as minutes ago...  
\- Practice. – She answered smirking. She walked to the tower like house and opened the door, inviting him. Ace followed in her steps, but before walking inside, he stopped and hesitated.  
\- You said only monsters live in the desert... And while I appreciate your help and explanation, I cannot completely trust you. How should I know you won’t just jump on me and try to eat me?  
\- You don’t. – She said with a grin, showing her unnervingly sharp teeth. – But there’s only the two of us in the house, and this place will be swarming with unpleasant monsters... I am the better choice. Are you afraid perhaps?  
\- No, I just don’t like to fight those who helped me... If you plan anything against me, I better make a run for it and try to reach the sea before those creatures catch up.  
\- That’s very nice of you. Well, I don’t like putting effort into informative lessons, just so I can undo them later by destroying the person who was listening. – She stated easily, and disappeared in the doorway. Ace followed her inside.  
The first floor of the house was small, only a wooden table, some chairs, a small chamber, a sofa and a ladder leading to the upper floors was visible. Nartex get a glass of water from the chamber, and put it on the table for him. Ace wasn’t thirsty or hungry, but maybe those feelings will come back to him eventually. Right now, he couldn’t shake the emptiness and tiredness from his body, and he knew that void inside him couldn’t have been filled up with food and drinks.   
\- You can sleep on that sofa. – Said Nartex, and bid him good night. Before she could’ve climbed up the ladder, Ace asked something else from her, what still bothered him.  
\- Why did I fell further from the sea? Is there any explanation to this?   
Nartex was silent, and her face was unreadable first.   
\- ... They say, those who are missed greatly by many, find their way harder in the afterlife, because so much connects them still to the world of the living... – She said quietly, then left Ace alone with his thoughts. The boy lay down on the sofa, and tried to fight the sadness attacking him.   
\- God damn it... – He whispered sourly, and put his arm over his eyes to stop the tears overflowing. He couldn’t tell how much time has passed till sleep claimed his consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated! This work is still unbetaed!


End file.
